Our first kiss
by AceSabo
Summary: First kiss is always bound to a special person AceSabo (modern AU)


**(A/N: for Scorpio8itch on DA for the wonderful fanart she did for me other AceSabo story. Enjoy the fluff, and don't cry in the end, mmkay?)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, it will be an anime full of slash**

**Warning: slash, and a little bit of swearing**

A silent wind ran through the grass and flew up to the sky making a shiver run down two boys' spine who were sitting under a tree, watching the sea from afar. The silence that was between is very rare but it's always satisfying for both young kids. The raven haired boy with a torn black shirt and baggy denim shorts smiled silently with closed eyes making the freckles on his face more visible. He enjoyed the peacefulness that was caused by no speaking up. But for the other blonde boy who wore formal clothes, that he tore and made dirty on purpose, couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. He had something to ask before it's too late. He was running out of the time.

"Hey, Ace,"-the gap toothed boy started a talk, doing an excellent job at hiding the nervousness in his voice. "Hmm?"-hummed the other boy acknowledging that he was listening. "Ever…kissed before?"-the blonde asked, failing at hiding his blush. "What?!"-was Ace's quick reply. He quickly sat more straightly and stared at the younger boy. "What kind of question is THAT!"-he yelled. "No, no, calm down…just asking, yanno we're after all still kids, and soon we'll have to have a girl…"-the blonde stated stuttering. He took the silence as an invitation to continue. "And ever kissed b-before?"

Ace looked at the blonde for a moment before speaking up:"…Don't laugh, Sabo…But no, I haven't." At this Sabo's eyes seemed to sparkle with hope. He had a chance at getting what he wanted. "Then who do you want to have your first kiss?" There was a long silence before Ace answered, looking down:"Dunno, I don't have anybody special…well, on the second though…I have but I don't think you'll agree." "And why do I have to agree on something of your choi—"-Sabo stopped talking, realization sinking to his mind. "…You want to share your f-first time with me?"-the gap toothed boy said, unsure. Unsure that it was Ace who was making the first move and not him as he planned. He stared at the raven haired kid for a moment or two that seemed like an eternity for our nervous Ace.

Then there was this silence that couldn't be as enjoyable as it was before for Ace, but it was pleasurable for Sabo this time. Sabo tore his eyes away from the freckled boy scanned the sea and the sky, examined the coldish breeze that made the tree above them whisper, felt the soft grass that gave the fresh smell. He sure is enjoying the moment as Ace did before.

Sabo forgot what he was worrying about for a moment, stopped fearing the problems he had with people who he, oh, so called his parents. He had to make this moment cut through his mind forever. For the first time in his life he felt like a child. Felt the main key to the childhood, no worry.

He started to remember the days he spent with this boy who sat beside him. The day he saved Sabo, the day Sabo first saw him, was the day of his destiny. The day he befriended Sabo, the day Sabo heard his voice. Voice full of power and bravery that any boy of his age doesn't have. The day Sabo realized something that will eat him up from inside to out later, the realization of his first love.

How many times did he asked himself, why did I fell for him?

Ace took the silence as rejection. Well, fuck, of course he won't agree on something like that. Such a fool for hoping that Sabo will accept the offer. Shit. Fuck. Ow. It hurts more than he thought it would. Rejection hurts.

Ace silently stood up, not bearing the rejection anymore. That broke the spell that Sabo was under. Just when he was about to run away, the blonde took him by his arm and pushed down to himself. "Hey…okay..."-was a silent agreement that Ace was hoping to hear. "You sure?"-Ace asked, gulping. He doesn't want to do something that Sabo will regret later. "Yeah… I am… You're special to me, too… So I wouldn't mind it one bit,"-said the blonde, and Ace would have screamed in joy like Luffy does, if he didn't fear of doing something wrong in their first time.

They sat more close to the sea and not under the tree anymore, facing each other. And waited, who will move first.

On that match Sabo decided to begin. He slowly put his hands on Ace's and started moving closer, kneeling now. He held the gaze he had on freckled boy. Blue eyes buried itself to the brown one.

Close, close. So close that the black haired boy could see every inch of blonde's face clearly. He noticed the small scars on his face that probably held a story behind it. He breathed in the sweet cream-ish smell of the other boy, vanilla? He buried the sight before him to his brain: creamy colored, probably soft, skin with a pink shade on the cheeks and small nose, ashen blonde hair that shone under the sun's reflection, the lips that were getting close to his and those oh so long eyelashes that shadowed the eyes giving it a nice darker shade of blue, ocean blue.

Sabo will be damned. He knows that for sure because he fell for the boy in front of him, hard. The gap-toothed scanned the other boy's face. Light shade of tan colored skin, freckles that matched his face perfectly, the darkest raven hair he had ever seen gave the boy a mysterious appearance and light brown eyes, that gave this warm but sharp affection.

The more he could feel the small, unsure breaths of the other boy the more his heart speeds up.

Ace watched how those long eyelashes fluttered slowly, closing the wave of blue behind it and that gave the curly haired boy a full view of peacefulness. All this, Ace watched with awe.

There was this moment, where Sabo's lips brushed Ace's and the spell became much stronger.

Ace awkwardly pushed his face to the blonde's, making their lips smack together. They stood still for a moment, feeling each other's lips' heat. On Ace's point of view, the lips that were on his were soft, really tender like the boy itself. On Sabo's point of view though, the lips he felt was complete opposite of that. It was rough and slightly chapped.

Then Ace started moving to his left side bravely. Sabo followed his lead in the opposite direction. Rough lips bruised the soft ones. The pain itself was pleasure for the boy who owned those soft lips.

They kissed like that for a long time, could have done the whole day if Luffy's voice didn't come interrupting:"Ace! Sabo! Let's go shopping! There's no meat left!"

And that was the time Ace regretted eating meat too much.

~Days in Future~

The raven haired boy stood there reading the letter over and over again. Trying to hold back the tears, but failed anyway.

Ace, not holding himself, screamed, trying to get out all the pain with his tears, it didn't work. Because he was standing in the same spot where he gave his first kiss to the boy he fell for.

Sabo took his first kiss, just to bury himself into Ace's mind as a special person.

He definitely got what he wanted.


End file.
